The Girl From The Upper West Side
by degreenifyme
Summary: Mark thinks about his two friends being together. Songfic to Tom Jobim's Girl from Ipanema. Joanne is straight! My first Rentfic! One sided MarkJoanne. JoanneOC


**Author's Note**: I don't own Rent. I can't imagine myself being named Jonathan Larson. "The Girl from Ipanema" is owned by Antonio Carlos Jobim. Got it?

Oh, and yes, Joanne is straight here. Makes it more painful for Mark (since he can't use "Because she likes girls" as a reason for Joanne not liking him!)!

Close up on Joanne Jefferson with Damien Townsend, my female best friend with my high school buddy. Her hands are atop his. They stare at each other before saying "hello" to me. Ah! The perfect couple. They found each other. I should be happy, right?

Sheesh! I should seriously focus on something else. Perhaps, the song being played by the lounge band?

_Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking  
And when she passes, each one she passes goes - ah _

I should be happy my high school buddy found a girl like Joanne. She's gorgeous. Tall with dark mocha skin, she looks like a Caribbean princess. She has big brown soulful eyes. But the best thing about them is how they light up when she smiles. And regarding that smile, I have to admit they make people melt.

And she dresses impeccably well too. From the time I fixed Maureen's equipment, she's always looked different, and that's great. She was wearing this suit thing complete with a tie. I don't know if it's only me but she's the only woman I know who can make it look beautiful. Today, she's wearing a purple sweater dress, black tights and skinny boots. Very pretty, I think.

_  
When she walks, she's like a samba that swings so cool and sways so   
gently  
That when she passes, each one she passes goes - ah _

But that Caribbean princess thing doesn't end with her looks. She is very graceful. Okay, so she may be quite a strong woman compared to Cindy or Mom. But for being one of us, (You have no idea how crazy we friends get) she's the princess. The more poised and sophisticated one. She walks with confidence and bearing. I guess that's what you get for 27 years of being part of the upper class. Being born to a rich East Hampton family can get you used to being all regal.

Not only that, she's also a princess in a sense of she's willing to help anyone that needs her. She sometimes does cases pro bono for people like the Tent City inhabitants. And unlike most rich people, she never looked down on our family. She never acted snobbishly towards us. In fact, she helped us to stay in our apartment during that Christmas Benny threw us out.

I really should be happy Damien found a woman like Joanne. But how come I'm not?

_  
Ooh But he watches so sadly, How can he tell her he loves her,  
Yes he would give his heart gladly,  
But instead when she walks to the sea,   
She looks straight ahead not at him, _

Maybe the reason why is because… oh, all right. It's because I love Joanne. How could you not? In fact, I have ever since that day I met her in Maureen's performance space. She is, like I've said, a princess. And in my dreams, she definitely is one.

In my dreams, Joanne is a princess, and I'm the duke that she used to see as just a friend until I save her from a dragon. She then sees how much I love her and agrees to marry me. We then ride into the sunset as husband and wife. I've always hoped it would happen (well, the non-fairy tale version!). But now I know it can't.

I mean, who am I kidding? Damien and Joanne are perfect for each other. And what do I have compared to Damien?

Damien is tall and muscular, with beautiful green eyes, neat light brown hair and a nice smile, like the young English lord that he is. I'm a scrawny Jewish boy usually described as an albino pumpkin-head. Damien is a successful publisher who started some of the world's best magazines. Aside from a few awards from a city-wide film festival for _Today 4 U_, my films are still yet to be recognized. Damien has two master's degrees from Cambridge (very important since Joanne is an Ivy League girl). I never finished my bachelor's. Damien can give all that Joanne wants. All I can give is her being the subject of my films.

In short, Damien is the prince. I am the princess' personal jester.

But surprisingly, I have hope. Joanne is different. She's not like the gushy, meek girls I know. I don't even think she's thought of herself as a princess. Maybe she's not into the Prince Charming idea. Maybe she's more into the jester. Maybe she'll finally see how much I love her. Maybe it's us who are meant to be. Maybe. Just maybe.

_  
Tall, and tan, and young, and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking   
And when she passes, he smiles - but she doesn't see_

Close up on Damien Townsend, with a big smile on his face after Joanne Jefferson accepted his proposal to be his wife. Joanne, on the other hand, is admiring her 1 carat diamond ring. Yes, Damien will have it. All of it. He's the prince who gets to ride off into the sunset with the lovely princess.

Or maybe not. One thing's for sure. No matter how they will end up, she'll always be princess to me.


End file.
